Dose of Courage
by TeaPlease1717
Summary: Yaoyorozu Momo never would have expected that one small drink from a friendly shopkeeper during the Midsummer Festival would change her and her mercenary companion's relationship so drastically. AU Fantasy Smut


A couple of weeks early, but this is to celebrate my one year writing anniversary and everyone who has supported my work through kudos, favorites and especially through comments over the last year. I can't tell you how much your love and support has encouraged me to keep going! I love you all!

I came up with this story a couple of months ago, and have been slowly chipping away at it. It's a teaser for a bigger idea I will eventually get to once Cost of Freedom is done. And it's inspired by the BNHA ch 214 color page. A certain scene was also inspired by Rennomiya's artwork, see link:

twitter rennomiya/status/1150366194886569984?s=20

Big shout out to my betas: C's Melody, FlourChildWrites, Angel Wolf and The Road I Know

Warning: Not suitable for those underage. Read at your own discretion.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

XXXX

This wasn't good. It was almost midday and they were still working through their shopping list.

Momo looked up at the clock tower in the distance. The astronomical tower, like the rest of the city, was made out of pure marble with rose gold and opal details that reflected the bright sunlight overhead and made the city of Amor glow.

Momo pushed her bangs behind her ear and turned back around. They needed to hurry. The festival would start soon and all the regular shops would close for the next three days.

Amor was a decently sized city that had gained its fortune from being known as the city of love and romance. And the Midsummer Festival was their largest celebration to highlight that industry. For the next three days all regular business would be closed as the citizens partook in games, feasts and elaborate balls to flaunt the city's prosperity.

She looked back down at the piece of parchment in her hands and bit her lip. "We still need meat," Momo said, folding up her list and tucking it inside of her emerald cloak. "And I still need to restock our supply of potions."

Todoroki hummed in acknowledgment, his heterochromatic steel gray and turquoise eyes sliding to the side to watch the street fill with festival goers.

Momo looked up at him from under her lashes. Todoroki Shouto was one of the country's top mercenaries. Tall, with a toned body, he was a handsome man with a full head of red and white hair split evenly between the two colors.

They had met six months ago, when she had trudged through the dark forest and banged on his door requesting his services. For how reluctant he had been to help her on her quest, he had quickly become an indispensable ally and someone she trusted with her life.

A white horse drawn carriage rode past them, dragging her attention away from her companion. The young couple sitting in the open coach were busy cuddling and kissing affectionately.

Momo averted her gaze. To be expected that couples would be displaying affection so openly right before the festival. Momo chewed lightly on her bottom lip. They needed to get going before the celebrations started.

Where was the butcher?

Momo looked around. At the far end of the stall, the butcher was busy flirting with a group of young women dressed in pastel pink and lavender silks. The women kept blushing and throwing Todoroki secretive glances.

Her stomach twisted and a rush of anger flared through her at their heated stares. How shameless. Didn't they know it was rude to be so forward? Immediately the hot feeling in her chest turned cold, as anger was replaced by guilt.

It was uncharacteristic of her to get so worked up over the women's blatant ogling. It wasn't like women hadn't gawked at Todoroki before; even with a burn scar over his left eye, he was easily one of the most handsome men she had ever seen.

It must be all the stress from traveling this last week. She must be getting tired.

Momo sighed.

It wasn't like Todoroki would ever figure out that the women were interested in him, anyway; if there was one thing true about her sell sword companion, it was that he could be incredibly dense to these types of things.

Momo blinked as a shadow blocked her view.

"Yaoyorozu?"

She looked up.

Todoroki's brows furrowed slightly as he watched her. His face remained blank, but his eyes clouded slightly, relaying his silent concern.

The knot in Momo's stomach slowly untwisted. Todoroki was always so considerate. Underneath the cold exterior he portrayed, he was the kindest man she had ever met. And he always seemed to know when she was getting trapped by her thoughts and knew exactly what to do to relax her.

_'You have a plan, don't you?'_

_'I trust you.'_

Warmth spread out from her stomach. She smiled up at him and hoped he could read how grateful she was for his presence.

Todoroki's shoulders relaxed. "Do you want me to wait here while you get the other items?"

Momo hesitated and opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "It's almost time for the main shops to close."

She bit her lower lip. That was true. And if they waited much longer, they'd lose their chance to get the potions they needed, but she was hesitant to leave her friend when the group of young women were obviously going to pounce on the unsuspecting man as soon as she walked away.

He did have a point, though. She unconsciously touched her gold-pleated necklace. "If you don't mind?"

He nodded. And after giving him basic instructions on what to purchase, she crossed the market to the apothecary on the opposite side.

The square was becoming crowded as young lovers and tourists began to pack the cobblestone streets. Their outfits dyed Amor in every shade of color. In the distance, the smell of burning charcoal began to waft through the air as small food vendors began to set up stalls in the designated celebration zones.

Momo positioned herself so she could see Todoroki if anything were to happen, and then busied herself with her task. She ended up buying more than what she had anticipated, but she reassured herself it would all come in handy on their journey. It wasn't like they knew when they could make another stop.

Packing the last potion in her bag, she looked back to see how her companion was faring.

As she had suspected, the young women who had been flirting with the butcher had migrated over to Todoroki and surrounded the mercenary. Todoroki had never been the most social of men and he looked uncomfortable as he tried to sidestep the women's advances. It wasn't obvious, but Momo had traveled with him for long enough that she could see the slight stiffness in his posture, indicating how awkward he felt in the situation.

Momo covered her mouth to hide her giggle.

"Ah, young love," a voice sighed.

Momo blinked and turned around to see the shopkeeper looking at her. "Eh?"

The woman's smile spread, the side of her eyes crinkling underneath her red glasses. "The young man across the street, he's been giving you the side eye ever since you came over. It's been giving me chills of excitement." She shivered and hugged herself dramatically.

Momo blushed. "I think you are mistaken. Tod-he's just my traveling companion. We're not together," she said, waving her hands in front of her chest.

"Oh? You can't fool me," the woman breathed, leaning forward. "I can see when two people are madly in love!" She cupped her face, a blush reddening her already rouge cheeks.

Momo froze. "I think you must be mistaken," she said softly; the air around her felt like it was constricting, making it harder to breath. Unconsciously she glanced back to where Todoroki stood across the street.

As if he had a sixth sense, Todoroki's head rose and his gaze swept across the market.

Momo's eyes widened and her breath hitched.

Then, one of the girls touched his arm and his gaze flickered away.

Momo swiveled back around to hide her flush. What had that been? Was there even a chance that Todoroki could like her?

The shop owner was putting ideas in her head. They were just traveling companions. He was just a mercenary hired to help her with her quest. It was a simple relationship. Besides, Todoroki had never acted improper or made any advances...except, they had almost kissed two weeks ago, her mind reminded her.

Momo felt her face redden and she shook her head. No. Her mind was playing tricks on her. They had set up camp in an open field, when fireflies had begun to swarm. It had been an almost magical experience as the bugs' bright lights illuminated the darkness like flashing stars.

She had sat in the grass to watch them when Todoroki had come over to join her. It had been a complete accident, Momo reminded herself, that as they sat next to one another, Todoroki had covered her hand with his own.

Momo swallowed. And it wasn't like it had meant anything that, when their gazes met, Todoroki's eyes had begun to glow and his curse had begun to activate, making his left side glisten like dragon scales.

She clenched her hand in front of her chest. There was no need for her to read too much into the occurrence. It wasn't like it was the first time the demon had ever emerged. His curse had activated before, during fights or when his emotions were running high. And he had admitted that the demon was becoming stronger recently.

That's why it must have been her imagination that as the demon emerged he had leaned in, until their noses almost touched, as if he was going to kiss her.

A rush of heat spread through her at the memory.

Momo cupped her cheeks as her heart stuttered. She was being silly. If she thought logically about the situation, it was clearly in her head that he was going to kiss her, because, if he had wanted to, he would have. Right? Instead he had gotten up and gone to bed. And the next morning he was his normal cool and composed self and hadn't commented on the night before.

Her chest tightened, like a spell had been cast on her. Maybe she had smelled or had made an unintentional faux pas and offended him.

Momo frowned. She was just being ridiculous now. All these thoughts were going to get her nowhere. Todoroki was just not that into her. There was no reason to be disappointed; it wasn't like she liked him like that. Did she?

"Here, dear. Some tea to help your nerves."

Momo blinked. She had forgotten all about the older woman.

"Oh, it's okay," Momo replied, her voice sounding a little too high even to her own ears.

The woman chuckled. "No, here, take it," she said, pushing the cup into Momo's hands. The liquid was a light, clear brown, reminding her of barley tea, but sweeter as she took a sip.

"It's good."

"It's something new I'm mixing up, called _la valentia_."

"Oh! It's very good. How much do I owe you for it?"

The woman waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. It's the Midsummer Festival and you bought enough from me. This one is on the house." The woman winked behind her red glasses.

Momo smiled. "Thank you. That is very kind of you." She bowed.

The woman laughed. "I help where I can. I hope this picks up your youthful spirits so you can enjoy the celebration to your heart's content," she added, her eyes gleaming as she stepped away to go assist another customer.

Momo took another sip. It was soothing, like a thick blanket wrapped snugly around her on a cold night. She was already starting to feel better.

"Yaoyorozu."

Momo jumped, and almost choked on her drink. She turned to find Todoroki behind her.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Momo shook her head. "It's okay, Todoroki-san. I wasn't paying attention."

"Did you get everything you needed?" he asked, taking a step closer as a wedding party passed behind them. She could feel the warmth of him through her cloak.

She shook her head, placing the cup back on the stall. "Yes, I did." She smiled, holding up the full bag to show him.

Todoroki nodded. "Good. I saw an inn with a restaurant a little ways back that seemed decent." He took a step back as the party passed.

Disappointment stung her as he retreated, but she quickly pushed away the feeling before he noticed.

She nodded. "Yes, it's best if we get going," she agreed, as she spotted a group of rowdy young couples stumble out onto the street, kissing and touching each other openly.

Warm fingers brushed hers and she looked back up at her companion. Todoroki pulled the bag from her grip.

Momo blinked. "There's no need, Todoroki-san. I can carry it."

"It's fine. It's heavy," he said, swinging her backpack onto his shoulder with the other bags he was already carrying. "Besides, we don't have far to go," he added as he pivoted and began leading her towards the inn.

Momo blushed but didn't protest. Her entire body was feeling suddenly warm as she watched his broad shoulders cut through the crowd.

XXXXXXXX

"Wait here, I'll get us lunch."

Momo started and looked over at Todoroki's retreating back as he pushed his way through the crowd to reach the bar. Had it just been her imagination or had Todoroki's voice suddenly grown huskier?

She looked around the tavern, but the other patrons were too busy to pay them any notice. She sighed and sat down at an open table that had been decorated in a light blue fabric to celebrate the festival.

She pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes. The stress of the last couple of weeks' traveling must have been greater than she had originally thought. First, she had gotten angry at those women, then she had started feeling hot on their way over and now she was imagining Todoroki intentionally purring at her.

"Hello, Miss. Is everything alright?"

Momo removed her hands from her face and looked up. "Hello?"

A tall man with long blonde hair tied back in a low ponytail stared down at her. There was a gleam in his eyes that she couldn't decipher. "Is everything alright?" he repeated.

Momo shook her head. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking," she said, sitting up straight.

The man smiled. "That's good. I was worried ya weren't feeling well," he said. He shifted and looked around the crowded room before turning his attention back to her. "Would ya mind if I joined you? I can't seem to find a seat."

Momo looked around and it was true. All the tables were taken. She supposed it couldn't hurt to be kind.

She nodded.

The man's smile spread, and he took the seat next to her on the bench.

Momo fidgeted. It was slightly awkward to have him right next to her. The table was big enough for four and he could have easily taken the spot opposite of her. She bit her lower lip. It would be rude to ask him to move now, she supposed.

"So, what brings you to Amor? Visiting for the Midsummer Festival?"

Momo gave him a small smile. "Yes." She paused before adding, "with my fiancé."

The man's eyebrows rose. "And he left ya by yourself?"

"He went to go get food."

The man paused and seemed to think before speaking again. "Ya realize that men don't leave their women alone here, especially during the Midsummer Festival?"

Momo's eyes widened and she looked around the packed room. It was true. Anyone with a significant other was nestled up close to one another. There were no women sitting by themselves.

A shiver ran up Momo's spine. "I didn't realize. Please excuse me," she said, standing up.

Suddenly the man's expression shifted, and his hand shot out to circle her wrist. She froze.

He gave her a crooked smile. "Come on, don't be like that. I was just joking. I'm harmless."

Momo raised her chin. "Please let me go."

"Come on, I just want to get to know ya."

"Hey."

The voice rippled through the air and down her spine. Momo bit back a gasp as she turned to see Todoroki standing behind the man. He was holding a tray of food.

The man stilled, his hand still binding her wrist as he looked at her companion.

Todoroki looked between the two, his face a perfect mask except for his eyes that burned cold fire.

Momo inhaled sharply. His left eye was yellow.

His curse was activating.

The man released her wrist. "Sorry, man. I didn't realize she was with someone," he lied, standing up slowly.

Todoroki watched him and then stepped closer, entering the man's personal space. "You better leave now. You don't want me to report you to the city guards, do you?"

The man stiffened. "I'll just be going," he muttered.

Todoroki watched the man melt back into the crowd before placing the tray of food on the table.

Momo swallowed. Her heart was beating fast. It should have been worrisome to see the demon emerge, but somehow seeing Todoroki like that had been incredibly attractive.

Her fingers grazed the necklace at her throat, and her breath hitched as he slid into the seat the man had just occupied. His arm wound around her waist and he pulled her closer. "Sorry," his voice growled into her ear.

Her eyes widened and she fidgeted. "What did you say?" she squeaked.

"Just bear with it a little," his voice rumbled again as he looked over his shoulder. "I think we're okay here. I don't think he'll bother us again and I didn't see anyone watching."

Momo's heart rate sped up. The sudden image of him holding her wrists down and growling like that against her neck made her flush.

Todoroki turned to look at her and his eyes darkened, sending tingles down her spine. His left eye was blue again. "What's wrong?"

Momo squirmed. She started to sweat. Heat was beginning to steadily spread in her lower abdomen at the sound of his voice.

What was wrong with her?

And then it hit her. Momo's breath solidified in her lungs.

The drink the shopkeeper had given her must have been spiked. It must have been some sort of an aphrodisiac. It was the only reason she'd be feeling like this.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I think it's just been a lot of stress lately. I just need a bath," she said, standing up abruptly and fleeing to their room.

XXXXXXXX

A bath was definitely not what she needed. The warm water slipped over her body, making her breasts ache and that same sort of heat from earlier build in her lower abdomen, making her thoughts hazy.

Maybe if Todoroki kissed her like she had wanted him to, hot and hungry against her mouth, or if he ran his tongue up the side of her neck, the feeling would go away?

Momo sat up straight in the marble tub, water splashing over the sides, her fingers unconsciously touched her golden necklace. Where had these indecent thoughts come from? It had to be from the aphrodisiac.

She blushed and hid her face in her hands.

She was reaching twenty. Most young women her age were already married, so it made sense that she was starting to think about what happened between a man and a woman in the bedchambers, she reasoned. And it wasn't like she had never thought of being held and kissed by Todoroki before. It was just that her thoughts had never been this descriptive.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

The water around her slipped over her like invisible fingers. Todoroki's fingers. What would it feel like if he touched her? Momo's body twitched. If his hands ghosted up her sides until they cupped her full breasts? If his tongue flicked out to wrap around her sensitive nipples?

Momo moaned as she tried to push the thoughts away, but as soon as she shoved one down another would take its place.

Her body was growing hotter. Liquid blooming in her lower abdomen made her nerves tingle.

Momo bit her lower lip. What was she thinking? He had never shown any signs of wanting her, and here she was daydreaming of having him ravish her.

She felt the warmth spread and she tentatively brought her hand down her stomach.

Her fingers touched between her lower folds. Her eyes widened and she withdrew her fingers. They were covered in liquid that was thicker than the water surrounding her.

Momo gasped and washed off her fingers. Standing up she grabbed a towel. A bath was obviously not helping. She got out of the tub and looked where she had put her things.

They weren't on the stone bath counter.

Momo groaned and buried her face back into her hands. She couldn't believe that she had been so out of it that she had forgotten a change of clothes outside of the room.

She could put her old clothes back on, but that would defeat the point of taking a bath. She sighed and looked around the room. Hidden in one of the shelves was a thin, white bathrobe. Momo blushed. It would have to do.

The material felt constraining, rubbing over her hardened nipples and hugging her curves. It was like it was trying to show off her body. It certainly felt more indecent than her armor.

What would Todoroki think of her?

Probably nothing, she reminded herself as she opened the door. These feelings were one-sided.

Xxxxx

Shouto knocked lightly on the wooden door with the back of his hand. "Yaoyorozu?"

He waited a moment. There was no answer. He knocked again. "Yaoyorozu, are you in there?"

His chest tightened. Was she okay?

She had run off so quickly, she hadn't even eaten her food. Which was unusual and worrisome in and of itself. And she had looked flushed.

Was she sick?

He tried to think back to earlier in the day. She had seemed fine when they were in the market. It wasn't until he had caught that man harassing her that her behavior had seemed to change.

A shiver ran up his spine. Did he do something to her? Or what if it was his fault? Had she noticed the demon coming through? Had it scared her?

His heart clenched. It wouldn't have been the first time the demon had slipped through his control, but she had never seemed nervous before.

He opened the door slowly. The room was sparse but comfortable, with a large wooden bed and a white wardrobe with matching nightstands. Silk curtains dressed the windows, allowing sunlight to illuminate the space while still providing privacy.

He looked around the room.

Yaoyorozu must have gone out to the festival.

Shouto frowned and stepped inside, muttering a quick incantation that would warn him if anyone besides Yaoyorozu tried to enter.

He wanted to talk to her. He had never been the type to sit on an issue. It was better to address problems as soon as they arose.

He exhaled. If he had truly scared her, then it really was troublesome. His control over the demon had been slipping recently. It was growing stronger as his feelings for her increased.

The recent incident downstairs had been proof of that.

Shouto racked a hand through his hair.

The demon in him had been furious when the man had touched her. It had wanted to rip him apart. Sink its fangs into his neck and rip him to shreds for daring to touch what he considered his.

Splashing of water from the adjacent room made him stiffen.

Shouto's throat was suddenly dry and he swallowed.

He hadn't realized she was there.

Shouto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the thoughts of his companion naked and so close.

It was a difficult task.

The demon had wanted her from the first moment she had arrived at his cabin, soaked and cold but with a fire in her eyes that had his loins tightening. The demon had whispered in his blood how he could be the one to warm her up. Take her to his bed and make her his.

She was his mate, it had whispered.

Shouto pulled his sword out from his belt and leaned the scabbard against the wall.

He had wanted to get them separate rooms, to give her space, but with the Midsummer Festival the inn was booked. And the innkeeper had seemingly been hinting that, even if there were rooms, a beautiful, young woman shouldn't be alone during the festival of love.

Shouto sighed. He should never have let himself almost kiss her two weeks ago. For a brief moment, his control had slipped, and the demon had been close to pushing her down on the grass and having her right there.

Shouto closed his eyes and shoved the thought away as he took off his blue vest and untucked his white shirt from his breeches.

The problem was that it wasn't just the demon whom he was fighting against-the man in him was attracted to her as well.

She was smart, kind, loyal, brave. He had never known anyone like her before and she had drawn him in like a flame.

At first, he had thought those feelings were just respect for her skills as a mage and his duty as a hired mercenary, but somewhere along the line they had begun to change. He'd find himself watching her. Wanting to check in on her, touch her. Protect her. Until he'd find himself thinking about her as more than just his employer.

Shouto clenched his fists. He wanted her as a woman, but he would never do something as horrendous as bind her to himself. Damn her to live the rest of her life with a cursed man. She deserved a decent life, not a life tied to him, a man who couldn't even summon the courage to tell her the truth about his past.

No.

He would protect her no matter the cost, even from himself.

The door to the washroom clicked open. Shouto's eyes unconsciously slid to the side. His breath caught in his throat, his thoughts scattered.

Standing in the doorway was Yaoyorozu in nothing but a white robe. Her hair was still wet from her bath and cascaded down her back, curling around her frame in black waves. He wanted to bury his hands in those tresses. Tangle his fingers in her long hair and arch her neck back so he could kiss up the column of her throat.

Shouto ground his jaw and turned away to face the wall. "Sorry."

Yaoyorozu made a small sound in her throat that had the demon stirring. "It's...It's okay, Todoroki-san. It's my fault. I didn't hear you come in."

Her voice sounded breathy and Shouto shifted.

He could hear her soft footfalls. "I'll...I'll just be a moment longer and then Todoroki-san can have the washroom."

Shouto's eyes narrowed. She was acting strangely. Not to mention that, even after her bath, she seemed flushed. His senses had been right-she was sick. "Don't worry about me. If you aren't feeling well, lie down. I know a pressure point on your foot, if you feel ill."

Yaoyorozu paused her movements. He could hear her hesitating. "You're right as always, Todoroki-san. I'll just be another moment." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Shouto's brow furrowed and he glanced over his shoulder at her. She was crouched by her traveling pack. The bathrobe curled around her bottom left little to the imagination. His loins tightened.

He swallowed and used all his will power to pull his gaze up to an invisible spot above her shoulder. "Are you hungry? You didn't eat lunch. I can bring you some soup."

Yaoyorozu looked over her shoulder at him. Wide-eyed.

The demon raised its head.

Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips and her eyes flickered over him before her gaze narrowed. She stood up.

Shouto turned to fully face her.

Slowly, she took a step forward and then another and another until she was standing in front of him.

Shouto stiffened, but didn't move away. She was so close all he had to do was push up her chin and then he could claim her mouth like he wanted to. He stomped on the urge.

Yaoyorozu's black eyes glanced up at him. When he didn't respond, she tentatively brought a hand up, her fingers ghosting over his cheek lightly.

He felt fire blaze through him. The demon's magic slithered close under his skin. He was sure it was visible now.

As if confirming his thoughts, Yaoyorozu licked her lips. "They're...the demon's crystals, they're coming back."

Her breasts skimmed against his chest as she stepped even closer and Shouto's breath caught in his throat.

The demon purred.

Her fingers slid over his face to fully cup his cheek. Yaoyorozu looked at him wide-eyed. Then her gaze darkened. She pushed up on her toes and her mouth was on his.

It was soft. Delicate.

Shouto's eyes widened.

She pressed herself against him and he inhaled sharply. His body was hard, and she fit so perfectly against him.

She pulled back a hair's breadth to look at him.

Shouto shuddered and took a ragged breath to calm his suddenly oversensitive nerves. It was a mistake. Instantly he was assaulted by her scent.

It was sweet but fresh with undertones of vanilla and pear.

It engulfed him, invading his senses, dispelling all thoughts and replacing them with only one truth that resounded through him like a mantra.

She was his.

Shouto growled, leaned down, and captured her lips.

Fire exploded between them, smothering his ability to think clearly as she trembled and kissed him back.

He cupped her face and angled her head to deepen the kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth.

Yaoyorozu moaned and gasped for breath. Her body arched against his. A keening cry escaped her lips as Shouto moved down to kiss along her jaw.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, she jerked away.

Shouto almost stumbled.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" She spun around to hide her face in her hands.

"What?" Shouto asked dumbly. Heat still surged beneath his skin and his mind couldn't quite understand the situation. He took a hesitant step towards her.

"No!"

He halted, as if his ice magic had activated and frozen him to his spot.

Yaoyorozu sunk in on herself. "I'm so sorry, Todoroki-san!"

She was crying. He could hear her muffled sobs behind her hands. The heat in his veins cooled. He wanted to go to her. Take her in his arms and reassure her that everything was alright. "Yaoyorozu?"

She inhaled a deep breath. "The shop owner."

"What?"

"The shop owner," she choked, dropping her hands and looking back at him. Her eyes were glassy. "She gave me a drink. I thought it was just regular tea, but it must have been an aphrodisiac!"

Shouto's heart chilled. Anger curled through him. "What?"

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Todoroki-san. I should have suspected," she said, wiping at her eyes. "I know you don't like me like that. I didn't mean to push myself on you."

She looked devastated.

Shouto's stomach twisted. She thought he didn't want her?

He took a step forward. He knew he shouldn't. She was under a potion and what he really should do was back up, lock the room and wait until it wore off but the darkness within him bulked at the thought of turning away from her. It had wanted her for the last six months. Ever since the day he had opened his front door to find her, the demon had claimed her as its mate and the man in him was apt to agree. She had come to him.

She was his.

"Do you really think I don't want you?" he murmured in a low voice as he stopped behind her. His chest almost touched her back.

She sniffed and then turned her head to look up at him. Surprise, and something like hope and longing glimmered in her eyes.

Shouto clenched his fists. He had promised to protect her, he reminded himself. "I won't force myself on you. Tell me what I need to do. If you want me to leave, I will. Whatever you need I will do it, but don't think it's because I don't want you."

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened. Moisture started to accumulate again at the edge of her gaze and Shouto brought a hand up. Slowly, as not to scare her, he brushed the back of his knuckles against her check, wiping away the tears. "Tell me to leave and I will do it."

Yaoyorozu paused. "Please," she said, her voice a whisper. "Stay. I want you to stay."

Shouto inhaled. Her smell was overwhelming, and he wanted nothing more than to lean in and take her in his arms.

He steeled his resolve. He should get a medal of honor for the lengths he was willing to go to protect her. "Are you sure it's okay for it to be me? I can get you someone else. Someone you could feel safe with."

She shook her head. "There's no one I'd feel safe with but you."

Shouto swallowed. The heat was building back up inside of him, but he needed to make sure. "Say it. Are you sure it's okay for it to be me? I'm cursed."

She nodded, her lips parted, and finally turned to fully face him. "Yes. I trust you, Todoroki-san."

That was all Shouto needed, and he leaned down and caught Yaoyorozu's lips again. He wasn't gentle as he turned her around and brought her flush against himself. He had wanted her for too long, and the demon was too impatient to be gentle.

Yaoyorozu gasped as he broke the kiss to move down her neck. He pressed his lips against her pulse, his free hand burying itself in her hair. Her whole body trembled under him.

She clutched at his shirt, her fingers digging into his shoulders as his teeth grazed along her neck. The robe slipped off her shoulder and he followed it with hot, open-mouthed kisses, leaving marks.

His marks.

She was his.

It was a delicious, overpowering thought.

He growled and brought his mouth to her and kissed her. His fingers brushed aside the thin fabric of her robe. Her nipples were taut and peaked. He cupped her chest.

Yaoyorozu shivered and let out a deep moan as he massaged the tender flesh. He pinched her nipples and she gasped and pushed against him with a delicious roll of her hips.

She was so sensitive.

He gathered her in his arms and carried her to the bed. Laying her on the covers; he could feel the demon and his own magic twine to close around the room and prevent anyone from interrupting.

He wouldn't let anyone else have her.

He kissed her again and pulled the robe around her fully open.

She shuddered and gasped and pulled him closer to kiss his neck.

Shouto groaned and closed his eyes in pleasure.

His hands slid along her body, ghosting up her sides as she writhed and mewled underneath him. The demon growled within him and he could feel his canines extend, ready to bite her, bind her.

She was his.

Always.

Now and forever.

Except she wasn't his.

She was under an aphrodisiac. As soon as the effects wore off, she would be lucid again and she would be mortified if she found that he had bound her to himself. He couldn't do that to her. She meant too much to him.

Shouto grit his teeth together and pulled back.

Yaoyorozu whined and reached out to pull him closer.

Shouto fought the urge to lean back in. He had promised to protect her and not just from the demon within him. "I can't." His voice was ragged. "You need protection."

Yaoyoryozu's eyes slid open; her pupils were blown. A flush ran across her cheeks and she touched the golden necklace still around her neck. "It's charmed so that..."

He must have looked confused because she blushed even deeper and locked away. "It carries a spell so I won't get pregnant," she said softly, her cheeks red.

Blinding arousal consumed him. With a dark smile, he cupped her cheek. "I understand," he breathed as he claimed her lips again.

He dragged her against himself.

Fire roared between them, consuming them as they kissed.

Shouto could feel her nails claw at his back as his own fingers moved lower, skimming over her stomach and dropping between her thighs.

Yaoyorozu writhed and gasped as he slid two fingers between her lower folds.

She was soaking.

Shouto stood back up and shoved off his pants and shirt. His cock was dripping pre-cum and male satisfaction rolled through him as Yaoyorozu shyly licked her lips.

She reached out, and he moved closer. Hesitantly, she wrapped her fingers around him and gave a small, testing tug.

Shouto shuddered.

She looked up at him. Her onyx eyes dark with desire.

Shouto's cock hardened. Electricity firing through his nerves. He smirked at her in encouragement.

She blushed, but leaned in to give his cock a tentative lick.

Shouto clenched his fists as a deep moan tore itself from his throat, his mind turning white as her lips pulled the head of his cock into her mouth.

Her tongue swirled around the tip and he jerked in her grip. That was all Shouto could take. He pushed Yaoyorozu onto her back and took his place on the bed, pushing apart her thighs.

She was already so wet.

He shook as the tip of his cock brushed against her slick, swollen folds and he began to enter her.

Yaoyorozu gasped and arched her back, bucking as he added a little more pressure and began to stretch her.

She was so warm and so tight.

Shouto hissed between his teeth as he sunk further into her, inch by inch, until their hips locked.

He stilled. His eyes widening as mind numbing heat exploded through him.

It was like she was made for him.

He shook and ground his teeth against the euphoric pleasure.

Yaoyorozu looked breathless. Her eyes slightly glassy as she held onto his shoulders. Her nails digging into his flesh as she adjusted to his size and wiggled beneath him.

He kissed her. Bracing himself on one arm, he wrapped his other around her waist, holding her close as she clenched around him almost painfully. He leaned down to nuzzle her neck and kiss along her jaw. "Are you okay?"

Yaoyorozu looked up at him and nodded. "I think I'm okay. You can move." She gave a tentative squeeze.

Shouto gasped at the feeling. Shuddering he drew out of her and thrust back in.

Yaoyorozu moaned and quivered in his arms.

It was mind numbing.

She was perfect.

So perfect.

And she wanted him.

He could feel his fire and ice magic brush against her creation magic. It was like their powers had physically manifested in the room and he could see them twist and twirl around each other in an illicit dance as he moved his hips, thrusting in and out of her.

He dragged her against himself. A light sheen of sweat coated his chest. He kissed down the column of her neck.

He bent his head and the demon mouthed the mating ritual over her heart and she gasped and clenched around him, her body subconsciously responding.

She reached up to pull him closer, her eyes dazed.

He kissed her again. He couldn't stop kissing her, touching her, holding her close. His muscles tensed as he picked up the pace.

She writhed under him as she met his thrusts.

Shouto felt himself grow impossibly hard inside of her. He clenched his jaw as he felt his balls tighten and he came, his cock jerking as he released his seed deep inside of her.

He rutted against her for a few heartbeats before collapsing on top of her. His breathing was rough.

Slowly he pulled himself out and rolled over next to her. He kissed her forehead. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Yaoyorozu ducked her head. "No, it felt good," she whispered, a blush dusting her cheeks.

He pushed her head up with two fingers. Bending down, he kissed her again. It was softer than before, a light touch of their lips as he brushed her bangs behind her ear.

Yaoyorozu's eyes closed in bliss and she sighed in content.

Shouto smiled and ghosted his hand down her stomach. She shuddered and pushed her legs together as his fingers dipped between her thighs.

"Todoroki-san?"

"Don't," he said, sliding his hand over her thigh. "I promise to take care of you."

She paused and nodded.

He pushed her legs apart. He pressed his fingers lower, teasing her entrance before he pushed one digit into her moist folds and it slipped inside of her with a soft, wet sound. Yaoyorozu's back arched off the bed and a low moan ripped from her throat.

He could feel her slickness as well as the evidence from his own climax coating her entrance.

Warm satisfaction curled in his stomach, and he pushed a second finger inside.

"Tell me if you don't like it," he breathed into her ear as his fingers delved into her body, stroking, caressing, pressing.

She gasped when he scissored his fingers in and out of her, her eyes closing in ecstasy as her breathing grew shallow.

His other hand drew soft patterns over her chest, and he twisted her nipple.

She gasped.

Shouto sped up his movements. He could feel her walls growing tense.

His lips replaced his fingers on one of her nipples, his tongue swirling around the sensitive bud.

She was close.

He pushed in her again and again.

Yaoyorozu came undone with a low pitch keen, her insides squeezing around his fingers, her entire body writhing with the force of her orgasm as she melted under his touch.

Shouto gently pulled his fingers out of her.

Yaoyorozu shivered. Her hair was a black halo around her, her face flushed and lips red from his attention. She looked thoroughly fucked.

A triumphant smirk flashed across Shouto's face and he leaned down to take her lips in a soft kiss.

Yaoyorozu tentatively looped her arms around his neck, and he pressed his body against her.

She was perfect.

So perfect.

And she was his.

A delicate hand circled his cock and Shouto pulled back to look down at her.

Yaoyorozu bit her lip and looked up at him. "It's back up," she breathed.

Shouto smirked again and leaned down to brush his lips against her forehead. "That's because I can't get enough of you."

Yaoyorozu blushed. "Don't-don't say things like that! It's embarrassing," she said, covering her face with her hands.

Shouto chuckled and pulled her hands away so that he could lean down and reclaim her lips. "It's the truth." He silenced further protests by tipping her head back, deepening the kiss until she was left panting.

Warmth flooded him and he flipped her over.

"Todoroki-san?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were still dark with desire. She felt the same pull as he did even if she couldn't recognize it.

He kissed her back. "On your knees."

Yaoyorozu blinked but pushed herself up.

Shouto positioned himself between her legs and aligned himself. Gripping her hips tightly he pushed himself back into her.

Yaoyorozu keened as he sheathed himself in her again and again. Her arms collapsed and she pressed her face sideways into the pillow as Shouto gripped her hips with rough hands.

She clenched around him and Shouto gasped.

He slumped over her and kissed up her back until his lips skimmed against her neck, his teeth catching on the necklace. The demon in him wanted to rip it off of her. Push himself into her and mutter the mating ritual as he bit her neck and emptied himself into her until he was bone dry. He wanted to fill her with his seed so that she'd carry his child. That her flat stomach would become rounded with his offspring. It made him feel guilty, but called at the demon's instincts, and he wasn't sure if the man in him didn't want that either.

No.

He'd protect her. He'd protect her until she freely came to him.

He growled and brought a hand under her to rub the tiny bundle of nerves.

She would be his.

Yaoyorozu shuddered and squirmed, her insides tightening around him in a vice-like grip as she came for the second time that night, her body convulsing.

The sensation was unreal. Shouto groaned as she melted underneath him and he pushed all the way inside of her as heat scored across his lower back, his cock jerked and pulsed as he released himself deep into her.

Yaoyorozu gasped as he pulled out slowly. She collapsed down onto the bed, her legs trembling from the shock of her orgasm.

Breathing heavily, Shouto moved to lay beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer. She placed her head on his chest and he could feel her start to slip into unconsciousness.

He kissed her temple.

She mewled softly and cuddled deeper into his arms.

His.

The word repeated through him, but this time it was a promise. He kissed her lightly, sleep pulling at his conscious too. He dragged her closer and breathed in her scent.

He'd do anything for her.

He would protect her.

And when this was over, he would pursue her properly, like she deserved.

She was his.

Now and forever.

Xxxx

"What's this, Kayama?" a man with blond hair spiked upwards asked the shopkeeper as she stirred a cauldron.

"It's my new creation, _la valentia_." Kayama Nemuri smiled gleefully.

The man faltered. His orange tinted glasses slipped down his nose. "An aphrodisiac?"

Kayama's brow twitched. "Don't be stupid, Yamada." She scowled. "Aphrodisiacs are expensive. This is for those youths in love who just need a little boost of confidence to get their relationship going," she squealed, cupping her cheek. "You just need one small dose and all those feelings you've been bottling up will be free."

"Sounds dangerous."

Kayama's smile dropped and her eyes narrowed on Yamada Hizashi. "How do you expect me to compete with Yu Takeyama if I don't innovate?" she asked, her hand on her hip.

"Now. Stop worrying," she said, with a wave of her hand as she continued to stir the cauldron. "I've got this under control. This is the year that I'm going to beat that mountain lady in the love potion competition!" Kayama smiled wickedly.

Xxxx

I guess I have a kink for dominant possessive men. Haha. Anyways I wanted to do a different take on the trope of the cursed demon Prince. Everyone always assumes the demon inside of Shouto is a curse he needs to get rid of but what if he's had the demon so long it's just become another side of him and it wants Momo just as much as he does? Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this!

Other notes, I felt like I've really improved a lot over this last year and tried to incorporate all I've learned into this. Like I think I did a much better job at keeping it to one person's perspective instead of jumping around between both Shouto and Momo in a scene. I hope it shows. : )

And thank you again to everyone who reads my work! Whether you comment or just leave kudos I really appreciate it! And even if you read and decide this isn't for you, thank you for giving my work a chance!

Thank you!


End file.
